


Taste of your lips (I’m on a ride)

by Treesofmyheart



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (Due to aphrodisiacs), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Chemistry, Experiments, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: As Mumbo’s eyes scan the screen, Iskall can see his face flush, turning red in a matter of seconds. Sure, it’s actually really hot in this room, but why is he blushing?“Close the door. Lock it.”Iskall, confused, turns and locks the door. Finally, Mumbo puts the scanner down and faces, hand gripping the back of his neck. He can’t meet Iskall’s eye.—————————When a redstone experiment goes wrong, Mumbo and Iskall find themselves enthralled by a powerful aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	Taste of your lips (I’m on a ride)

**Author's Note:**

> There is some chemistry talk at the start of this! Feel free to skip it to get to the smut, lol.

Iskall’s communicator pings.

“Hey Iskall!” His heart lurches as he hears Mumbo’s familiar voice. “This experiment’s going really well, but I’ve run out of redstone dust. Would you mind bringing over a block of redstone for me? Thanks.”

Iskall smiles fondly. He can hear  the excitement in his voice. This must be something pretty revolutionary if he’s run out of redstone already!

“Sure, Mumbo.” He replies. “I’ll be over in a bit.”

When Iskall arrives at Mumbo’s lab, there’s a faint noise of several grindstones and a brewing stand echoing from inside. Iskall pushes open the door, hefting the Redstone block on his hip. Mumbo looks up from his workstation, holding what looks like a pestle and mortar, and half a bar of gold. 

“Hey Iskall! Thanks so much for bringing the redstone block! I’m getting really close, come have a look!”

Iskall grins, setting down the block and walking over to Mumbo’s workstation. It’s covered in various equipment; there’s a small bowl of gold dust that Mumbo has been grinding; there’s a brewing stand bubbling away with something sparkling red; there’s about four books open on different pages, absolutely covered in notes.

Mumbo himself looks like a bit of a mess. He’s got gold dust on his nose and his cheek, and his hands are coated in the shimmery powder. He gestures for Iskall to sit down.

“Okay, okay, so this is really big. You know how we were looking into something to amplify the conductive ability of redstone dust? Well, I’ve been testing out an alloy of gold and redstone, and so far it’s been quite positive!”

Iskall furrows his brow, glancing over the various notebooks.

“I thought we decided that an alloy wouldn’t work? It’s because redstone has two delocalised electrons that’s such a good conductor. Surely introducing metallic bonds interrupts that?”

The expression on Mumbo’s face as he says this, mischievous and almost bursting with excitement, makes Iskall’s insides almost turn to jelly.

“Yes, that’s what I thought. But I’ve been looking into a way we can use layers. I’ve got a solution that will enable us to combine them in a way where we can form alternating planar hexagonal structures for-“

“Holy shit, Mumbo! That’s genius!”

Mumbo locks eyes with him, smiling wide. 

“Think of the possibilities, Iskall! Less lag, quicker redstone pulses, new contraptions and mechanisms... this could be amazing!”

They get to work; Mumbo tinkering with the apparatus they’re using to combine the stuff, and Iskall scraping redstone dust into a beaker from the block. He watches Mumbo out of the corner of his eye, watches his deft long fingers check and recheck the clips and wires of the reflux apparatus. 

Iskall has had many a daydream about those long fingers.  In his mouth, in his hair, in his-

Stay focused! This is important!

Iskall shakes his head, turning his attention back to the block of redstone.

Soon, they’ve got everything they need. Mumbo is scanning through his book, the one that goes into such depth about the layer solution he’s brewed. Iskall watches, readying the reagents and measuring out the exact masses needed of the gold dust and the redstone dust.

Finally, he steps back away from the equipment.

“Are we ready?”

Mumbo nods, wiping his hands on his suit.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

It starts out perfectly. Iskall adds the redstone while Mumbo gently heats it, and they watch as the mixture fizzles and bubbles. 

Then it starts to go wrong. There temperature starts dropping, very quickly, and Mumbo has to stop releasing the extra gas to keep upping the temperature to counteract the change. Iskall scrambles to help, but the solution is bubbling like crazy and Mumbo grits his teeth.

“Iskall, add the gold. It’s now or never.”

“But, the mixture’s still volatile-“

“Iskall!”

Iskall adds the gold powder to the beaker and all at once the fizzing stops, and the temperature evens out. They watch, transfixed, as the solution slowly swirls, red with a shimmer of gold.

Then there’s a puff of dust that erupts from the beaker, a small red cloud that quickly dissipates. 

Iskall coughs, waving his hand in front of his face. 

“Fuck! What was that?”

Mumbo clears his throat, taking the beaker out from the brewing stand with a pair of tongs and placing it to the side.

Then he pulls out his substance analyser, a small metal machine. 

“Let’s hope it’s not toxic. I’ve got some regen potions in the back if worse comes to worse, okay?”

Iskall nods, as Mumbo fiddles with some buttons and then focuses the analyser on the beaker and it’s contents. There’s a short beep and Iskall watches as Mumbo reads the description it provides. 

“Hexagonal planar... molecular mass of 73.... here; physical effect on humans...”

As Mumbo’s eyes scan the screen, iskall can see his face flush, turning red in a matter of seconds. Sure, it’s actually really hot in this room, but why is he blushing?

“Close the door. Lock it.”

Iskall, confused, turns and locks the door. Finally, Mumbo puts the scanner down and faces, hand gripping the back of his neck. He can’t meet Iskall’s eye.

“Iskall. I’m really sorry... I should have researched it more before testing...”

Iskall takes a step towards him, and Mumbo backs up against his workbench.

“Mumbo... what’s going on? We’re not gonna die, are we?”

Iskall’s heart is beating so quickly in his chest, his hands are sweaty, he can feel his cheeks are hot. Does this mean he’s dying?

Mumbo looks up at him and stares, face entirely red.

“No. Uh, no. We’re not gonna die. It’s just. This solution combined with gold can be a very powerful... a powerful...”

He trails off, eyes glazing a little.

“What? What is it, Mumbo?”

Why is the room so hot? Why does it feel like he’s burning up? What’s going on?

Mumbo’s voice is barely more than a whisper when he replies.

“It’s a powerful aphrodisiac. I’m so fucking sorry, Iskall...”

Iskall laughs weakly, tongue running over his lips. He sees Mumbo’s eyes jump to watch his lips, mouth opening a little.

“Iskall, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean for this. But it won’t force us to do anything we don’t want to do, okay?”

Iskall swallows. He can’t focus on anything other than Mumbo’s collar, apparently.

“Can I suck you off?”

The words come out of his mouth before he has time to realise how blunt they are. Mumbo’s eyes widen.

“That’s not- that’s not you. That’s the redstone talking.”

“I can assure you, Mumbo. It’s not. I- I’ve wanted to for- ahem- a while. But, uh, don’t worry if you won’t want it-”

Mumbo stares.

“Yeah.” He breathes. “Yes, please.”

He takes off his jacket, the heat overwhelming, leaving him in just the undershirt and tie. Iskall gives him time to breathe, then takes two steps across the room, grabbing Mumbo’s tie and pulling him close. They stop, faces an inch away from each other, noses almost touching. Iskall’s hand is tangled into Mumbo’s tie and he can’t help but stare at Mumbo’s lips. He feels hot breath on his cheek, looks up to see Mumbo staring at him.

“Is this okay?”

Mumbo doesn’t answer. He just places a hand on Iskall’s waist and kisses him long and hard. Iskall’s stomach drops, fire engulfing his chest as he pulls Mumbo closer, closer, closer. 

Mumbo groans, smashing their lips together like his life depends on it. Iskall’s hand snakes around his waist, eyes closing, as their mouths push and pull against each other, Mumbo’s hands clawing at his jacket.

Iskall has wanted this for so  so long  and now Mumbo is here; in his arms, on his lips.

Mumbo’s hands, so hot against his skin, creep under his shirt, touching his chest with burning fingers. Iskall lets Mumbo trace his thumb across the scars he knows are there, lets Mumbo drink him in, lets the taste of his lips take him over. Yes, this is perfect.

Weird. But perfect.

Iskall stops, breathing heavy and lips swollen. He takes a step back, grabbing Mumbo’s hand, and lifts it to his lips, pressing a kiss into the skin of his wrist. Then he slowly, slowly, lowers himself to his knees before Mumbo, still gripping the hand, still breathing hard. He looks up at Mumbo, staring down at him, as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Iskall does the same and watches, smiling wryly, as Mumbo’s breath hitches.

On his knees before Mumbo, Iskall, oh so gently, reaches a hand out to cup Mumbo’s bulge. He’s growing harder by the second, and Iskall’s mouth waters a little as he tugs Mumbo’s trousers down to his knees, then pulls his boxers down away from his crotch.

Mumbo whines as the cold air touches his dick, lacing a hand into Iskall’s hair. Iskall takes a breath, looking at Mumbo’s cock, considering how deep he’s able to take it, how long he can last. 

Then he starts. First is just a kiss of the head, then a lick down the side and up again. The tiniest of movements sends quivers through Mumbo, who’s breathing is laboured.

“Iskall- Iskall this stuff is making me so hard- if you don’t- I’m gonna-“

Iskall nods, and then takes his cock into his mouth. There’s no mercy; he sucks and licks at a rapid pace until Mumbo’s fingers are gripped tightly in his hair, until Mumbo is babbling, until-

“Iskall, I’m gonna-“

Mumbo comes, hot come shooting into Iskall’s mouth. He swallows, and pulls away.

“Jesus, that was quick-“

“Iskall. Fuck- I’m still hard!”

Iskall looks down at his cock, and yeah, sure enough It’s still hard and pink and wet at the tip. 

“Do you usually stay hard after you come?”

“No! It’s the dust, Iskall.” Mumbo laughs. “Holy shit.”

He feels Mumbo’s hands on his shirt collar, pulling him up. For a second, Iskall wants to resist, wants to stay on his knees in front of him, to suck his cock and listen to those beautiful noises he makes and be  used  by him. By Mumbo. 

But he can’t resist Mumbo’s hands; his fingers on his cheek, his thumb hooking into his side, his lips,  his lips,  oh , his lips.

“ Mumbo.  Mumbo.”  Iskall pants, as he feels Mumbo’s lips on his jaw, on his neck. It’s all he can do to stay standing as Mumbo uses his beautiful hands and his beautiful mouth on him, biting and sucking and licking and-

Mumbo pulls away. Iskall moans, pressing forward.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Mumbo says, looking up. His hair is a mess, and there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead, but , fuck,  he’s beautiful. He’s unbelievably gorgeous,  especially  when he’s standing there and asking that question.

Iskall bites his lip. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Do you want me to?”

Mumbo leans in, pressing a bite into Iskall’s neck that sends a jolt of electricity through him, and he can’t help but moan.

“Does that answer your question?” Mumbo smirks into Iskall’s neck. Then he steps back.

“I’ve got some lube I usually use for experiments- let me go grab that and some condoms.” As Mumbo moves to the side to grab the lube, kicking off his trousers and boxers, Iskall looks down at himself. 

He pulls off his jeans and pants, letting his cock free. It’s almost painfully hard, he hasn’t even touched himself yet, and with the insistent lingering heat of the dust that coats his senses, his mind is yelling at him to touch, to grab Mumbo and pin him down and fuck him until he forgets his name. 

But Iskall is a gentleman. He can hold on for a minute or two while he helps Mumbo prepare.

Mumbo comes back and clears his workbench, taking a seat on top with his legs dangling off the side. Iskall saunters over, standing in between Mumbo’s legs. He takes Mumbo’s tie between his fingers with one hand, and with the other he starts to work at the buttons of his white undershirt.

“Let’s get this off, okay?”

Mumbo starts to reach up to undo his tie, but Iskall lays a hand on his. 

“Keep the tie.”

Mumbo raises an eyebrow, grinning, and helps to pull off his shirt. Iskall’s breath almost leaves him as he drinks in Mumbo, laid out like this below him, naked apart from his tie. He takes the tie and gently pulls Mumbo to him, kissing him once, before taking the lube and putting a generous coating on his fingers. Mumbo wiggles, leaning back against the wall, angling his body so Iskall has good access to his hole.

As he presses the first finger inside, he feels his cock jolt, and bites his lip, knowing he needs to wait, to wait, to wait-

Mumbo grinds down onto his finger, eyes fluttering closed.

“Iskall, another. You can- you can add another.”

Iskall does as he’s told, pushing two fingers inside Mumbo. His walls are tight as he slowly pushes in and out, loosening him up. Then he crooks his fingers and laughs as Mumbo almost shouts, fingers gripping the workbench.

After another finger Mumbo is panting, still grinding down onto him. 

“Iskall, I’m ready. I’m ready. Please, fuck me, fuck me.”

Iskall pulls his fingers out, taking a breath as he rolls the condom onto his cock. Mumbo loops his arms over Iskall’s shoulders, as he lines himself up and  pushes,  gently, firmly, working his way inside. Mumbo groans, and Iskall feels fingernails claw down his back as he lets out a squeak.

The pressure on his cock is so good, so tight, so warm, and Iskall has to stop himself from pounding into Mumbo immediately. Slowly, he pulls out halfway, then pushes back in. Mumbo makes the most obscene noise and Iskall’s hips shudder to a halt in surprise.

“Iskall... Iskall- move, please!” Mumbo squeaks. It’s  so fucking endearing, how is he so fucking endearing  when he’s literally half naked with Iskall’s cock inside him?

Iskall snaps his hips forward and revels in the noise of delight that it elicits from Mumbo as he moans into Iskall’s shoulder. 

Sure, Mumbo feels amazing; tight and warm around his dick; but Iskall almost loves his reaction more; the noises of pleasure, the way his hands wrap around him, fingers grasping at him.

He starts pumping in and out, moving at a steady rhythm. After a few minutes Mumbo is almost falling apart against him.

“Iskall- fuck- Iskall!”

“Mumbo- Mumbo-“

“I’m gonna-“

“Me too- me too-“

Mumbo comes with a shout, spilling against Iskall’s stomach. Iskall kisses him, hungrily, insatiably, and comes, gasping.

They collapse against each other, breathing heavily, letting the echoes of pleasure surround them.

After a few minutes, Iskall steps back, pulling out of Mumbo. To his relief, neither of them are hard any more; it seems like the dust has worn off.

Mumbo looks positively debauched on the workbench, leaning back with his eyes lidded, face flushed, lips parted. He smiles weakly at Iskall, pushing himself up.

“I guess we should... get dressed...”

Iskall coughs, looking around for his shirt. Mumbo tosses it to him from across the room, pulling on his trousers.

When they’re both dressed, Iskall swallows.

“Mumbo, I- was that okay? Are you okay?”

Mumbo nods, smiling softly.

“Yeah. It was amazing. You were amazing. If we do it again- i mean, if you want to-“

Iskall takes his chin in his hand and kisses him, slowly and carefully. Mumbo grins into it, then turns away to the side of his lab where the beaker of dust still sits. Holding his breath, he goes to dispose of it, but Iskall lays a hand on his arm.

“Save it for us. We can use it again.”

Mumbo blushes red all the way to his ears. Iskall winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This started as a thought about Minecraft redstone and how it works. I was thinking, if redstone isn't a metal, how is able to conduct electrical signals? Well, did you know that graphite, even though its made entirely of carbon and is definitely not a metal, can conduct electricity? Its because the carbon atoms that make it up form three bonds instead of four (carbon is usually tetravalent), so it has one delocalised electron per carbon whizzing around doing cool stuff and conducting electricity! Anyway, I decided, therefore, to base the covalent structure of redstone on the covalent structure of graphite. Specifically in this experiment, I was hoping Iskall and Mumbo could make something akin to Graphene. They were trying to creature a solution (using gold dust for some reason) to separate the layers that the redstone atoms supposedly arrange themselves in. If you want to know more about Graphene I'd recommend looking it up; this stuff is literally the future, it's amazing!   
> Anyway, the chemistry here is pretty dubious considering it's literally a porny oneshot, but I hope it made the story more believable. They are massive redstone nerds after all!  
> Thanks!


End file.
